duckstadfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Donald Duck (personage)
thumb|300px|Duck Donald Donald Duck (Duckstad, 9 juni 1934 Geboortedatum Donald Duck) is een eend uit de strips en tekenfilms van Walt Disney. Zijn volledige naam is Donald Fauntleroy Duck. Zijn achternaam betekent 'eend' in het Engels. Donald is een antropomorfe eend met oranje-gele benen, voeten en snavel. Hij draagt meestal een matrozenpak, bestaand uit een shirt (in de stripverhalen is dit meestal zwart en op (voor)platen blauw) en een blauwe pet. Hij draagt meestal geen broek, behalve als hij gaat zwemmen, en hij heeft geen tanden, behalve als hij razend is. Donald staat bekend om zijn temperament. Walt Disney thumb|Striptekenaar [[Carl Barks (1901-2000), hier tijdens een bezoek aan Finland in 1994, was een van de bekendste tekenaars van de Donald Duck-verhalen]] De geestelijk vader van Donald Duck is Walt Disney. Disney tekende in de jaren twintig van de 20e eeuw filmpjes voor verschillende tekenfilmmakers. Door zijn tekenkunst werd hij veel gevraagd als medewerker, maar het duurde altijd erg lang tot de filmpjes klaar waren. Te lang, omdat hij zo zorgvuldig was. Alles moest helemaal kloppen, voordat hij het goed vond. De extra tijd die hij nodig had, maakte zijn werk in het begin zo duur, dat niemand hem meer wilde hebben. Walt Disney maakte in 1927 zijn eerste eigen filmpjes. Hij creëerde daarin Mickey Mouse, een tekenfilmfiguurtje dat zeer bekend zou worden. Donald Duck speelt in die eerste filmpjes nog niet mee. In 1934 vervaardigde Disney het filmpje The Wise Little Hen (De Wijze Kleine hen) waarin een bescheiden bijrol werd vervuld door de 'eigenzinnige' Donald Duck. Maar de brutale eend werd in korte tijd zo bekend, dat Walt Disney er het eerste geld voor zijn volgende films mee verdiende. En ook die werden steeds goed verkocht. Walt Disney begon een bedrijfje dat van toen af aan tekenfilms maakte. In het begin alleen over Donald Duck, maar later over bijna van alles en iedereen. Als het maar niet over echte mensen ging. Overigens is Donald Duck het grootste deel van zijn bestaan niet door Walt Disney getekend maar door een aantal anderen, waarvan Carl Barks de bekendste was. Na 1934 heeft Disney niet meer zelf getekend voor zijn tekenfilms. Zijn talent lag meer in het opzetten, organiseren en regisseren van de films. Wel eiste hij dat iedereen die eraan meewerkte niet zijn eigen naam onder het werk zou zetten, maar die van Disney. Karakter Donald is beroemd geworden door zijn opmerkingen en zijn gedrag in de filmpjes. De bekende eend spreekt als een mens, maar is zo koppig als een ezel. Hij is lief, stout en nieuwsgierig tegelijk. Hij wil alles goed doen, maar bijna altijd gaat het juist andersom, zeker wanneer zijn neefjes Kwik, Kwek en Kwak zich er mee bemoeien. Die hebben vaak ondeugende plannetjes, waarvan Oom Donald dan het slachtoffer is. Donald is een eend van 12 ambachten en 13 ongelukken. Hij houdt het zelden ergens langer dan een week uit omdat hij zo onhandig is of omdat hij in de problemen komt door zijn opvliegende karakter. Soms doet hij werk echt goed, maar vrijwel altijd komt er een moment dat hij, meestal bij een extreem belangrijke klus voor een burgemeester, minister of staatshoofd, een blunder begaat waardoor de zaak in de soep loopt en Donald snel naar Timboektoe moet vluchten omdat heel Duckstad boos op hem is. Vaak heeft hij ook een baantje als onderbetaalde muntenpoetser of duvelstoejager bij zijn oom Dagobert Duck, die hem in dienst neemt omdat hij familie is (en Donald een fikse schuld bij hem heeft), maar dat nog geen reden vindt om hem goed te betalen. Door de manier waarop Donald Duck is getekend, is goed te zien hoe Donald zich voelt, wat hij wil en welk humeur hij heeft. Het gezicht van Donald staat bijna nooit het zelfde. Donald heeft veel verschillende gezichtsuitdrukkingen; boos, héél erg boos, verbaasd, droevig, blij en slim, maar ook chagrijnig of juist tevreden. Is Donald tevreden, dan krullen de uiteinden van zijn snavel omhoog, maar als hij verdrietig is wijzen zijn "mondhoeken" omlaag. Donald heeft eigenlijk bijna altijd een glad gezicht. Aan de achterkant van zijn kop heeft hij altijd een paar veertjes overeind staan. Als Donald erg nijdig is dan staan bijna alle veren overeind. Vaak is dan ook aan zijn pet te zien hoe het met hem gaat: als hij kalm is, dan staat zijn pet recht op zijn kop, en als hij boos is, hangt zijn pet over zijn ogen. Als hij verbaasd is vliegt het petje soms van zijn hoofd af. Walt Disney heeft eens gezegd dat Donald Duck een combinatie is van "alle mensen waaraan hij een hekel heeft". In de Amerikaanse strips, met name de oudere afleveringen, valt Donald vaak op door asociaal gedrag. In "How to read Donald Duck" wordt Donald's reactionaire karakter besproken. Donald behoort volgens de schrijvers van deze kritische studie tot de gepriviligieerde witte middenklasse en op buitenlandse avonturen kiest hij steeds de zijde van middenamerikaanse dictators en andere potentatenAriel Dorfman en Armand Mattelart: How to Read Donald Duck: "Imperialist Ideology in the Disney Comic" 1971 . Familie en omgeving Donald Duck is (net als zijn tweelingzus Dumbella Duck) op 13 maart 1934 geboren, wat te zien is in de tekenfilm "Donald's happy birthday". Verschillende stripauteurs, zoals Keno Don Rosa, plaatsen zijn geboorte echter eerder, rond 1920. In deel XI van De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert komt hij al voor (als kind) in 1930. Uit de film Donald Duck gets drafted (1942) blijkt dat zijn volledige naam Donald Fauntleroy Duck is. Zijn tweede naam staat in een kort fragment vermeld op een oproepformulier voor het leger. De vader van Donald is Woerd Snater Duck. Donald is in oudere verhalen zelf ook wel eens Woerd Snater genoemd. Zijn moeder is Hortensia Duck, de zus van Dagobert Duck. Zijn temperament heeft Donald waarschijnlijk van zijn ouders want die werden ook heel vaak boos om kleine dingen. In deel X van De Jonge Jaren van Oom Dagobert is te zien dat Hortensia boos wordt omdat Snater hun zoon Donald wil noemen, waar zij het niet mee eens is (te zien op het laatste plaatje van het verhaal). Donald woont in Duckstad en daar woont ook zijn familie. Vaak zijn zijn vrienden ook familieleden, zoals de schatrijke Oom Dagobert. Donald woont samen met zijn drie neefjes Kwik, Kwek en Kwak. De drie neefjes zijn een keer bij hem op bezoek gegaan en sinds die tijd nooit meer vertrokken. Hun moeder is Donalds zus: Dumbella Duck. Kwik, Kwek en Kwak kunnen de liefste engelengezichtjes trekken, maar meestal zijn het geen echte lieverdjes. Ze bedenken vaak ondeugende dingen en daar is oom Donald vaak de dupe van. Eigenlijk zijn de neefjes slimmer dan Donald. Ze kunnen heel aardig zijn voor Oom Donald en zijn dapper, trouw en lief. Ze zijn lid van de Jonge Woudlopers en hebben al tonnen onderscheidingen gekregen. Misschien wel het meest bekende familielid is Oom Dagobert Duck: de eend die in het geld zwemt. Hij loopt vaak met een hoge hoed en slobkousen, heel deftig, maar hij is ook heel gierig. Donald heeft altijd te weinig geld, maar op zijn oom hoeft hij wat dat betreft echt niet te rekenen. Dagobert neemt de neefjes en Donald wel vaak mee op de gekste avonturen. Ze gaan samen de hele wereld rond op zoek naar schatten en nog meer geld, en op zoek naar dat geld zijn het steeds weer de "Zware Jongens" die eropuit zijn het geld van oom Dagobert te stelen. Donald moet zijn oom dan weer te hulp schieten. Naast de Zware Jongens heeft Oom Dagobert nog een aantal andere vaste tegenspelers. Zo zit de heks Zwarte Magica voortdurend achter Oom Dagoberts geluksdubbeltje aan om er een magisch amulet van te smeden. In het zakenleven heeft Oom Dagobert ook een vaste concurrent. Dit is ofwel Govert Goudglans, of John Rockerduck (meestal in de pockets). Deze twee zullen alles doen om rijker te worden dan Dagobert. Ze worden echter keer op keer afgetroefd door Oom Dagoberts slimheid. Donald heeft ook een neef, Guus Geluk. Hij heeft altijd geluk en is mede daardoor behoorlijk arrogant. Hij voelt zich een stuk beter dan Donald en denkt dat hij veel slimmer en leuker is. Daarnaast is Guus verschrikkelijk lui en heeft een hekel aan werken. Hij zet zich nooit ergens voor in. Dat in tegenstelling tot Donald, die bijna overal moeite voor moet doen. Donald vindt hem maar vervelend. Guus Geluk en Donald knokken met enige regelmaat. Oma Duck is de oudste van de familie. Ze is meestal heel aardig, maar kan soms ook streng zijn. Ze vraagt haar familie steeds weer te gaan werken. Oma Duck houdt niet van luilakken. Oma's hulpje Gijs Gans is een achterneef van Donald Duck. Gijs doet liever niets anders dan eten en luieren. Niet voor niets dat Oma Duck hem vaak op zijn donder geeft. Katrien en Donald zijn een beetje verliefd op elkaar. Donald doet zijn best, maar hij verpest het vaak voor zichzelf. Guus Geluk is ook gek op Katrien, en daarom Donalds concurrent. Daar wordt door Katrien soms gebruik van gemaakt om dingen van Donald gedaan te krijgen. Andere terugkerende personages zijn de uitvinder Willie Wortel en zijn hulpje Lampje, Buurman Bolderbast, Zwarte Magica en Govert Goudglans. Donald heeft ook nog huisdieren, waaronder een Sint-Bernard die luistert naar de naam Loebas. In de de jaren zestig (in de verhalen met zijn neef Diederik Duck) heeft Donald ook een kat met de naam Tobber. Volgens Donald Duck Minipocket 4 heeft hij nog een oudoom, Schraalhans McDuck. In het verhaal komt oom Schraalhans naar Duckstad om Donald een lesje te leren, maar als hij aankomt bij het pakhuis van Oom Dagobert vindt hij dat Dagobert eigenlijk maar eens wat zuiniger moet gaan leven. In het verhaal staat ook dat Oom Schraalhans Dagobert vroeger 'zuinigheidslessen' heeft gegeven. De stamboom van de familie Duck ziet er als volgt uit: Donald heeft een Duckatti als auto. Deze bevat het kenteken 313. Dit betekent 3*13, dus 3 keer ongeluk. Superdonald Een alter ego van Donald Duck is Superdonald. Dit is de superheld versie van Donald Duck. Donald is met dit alter ego een heldhaftige eend. Superdonald komt voor het eerst voor in 1994, Donald Duck Pocket 21 "Held Zonder Geld" (tweede pocketreeks), waarin het verhaal verteld wordt over hoe Superdonald wordt in zijn bestaan wordt bedreigd door geldgebrek. Een andere naam voor Superdonald is Fantomerik, een personage dat terugkeert in pocket 45, De geest van Fantomius. Vroeger en nu De meeste mensen kennen Donald zo als hij er nu uit ziet, maar dat is niet altijd zo geweest. Donald zag er vroeger heel anders uit. Zijn snavel en nek waren veel langer, en de handen waren ook anders: ze waren meer vleugelachtig. Donald lijkt tegenwoordig minder op een 'echte' eend dan vroeger. Zijn kwakende stem is wel altijd gebleven. De strips van Donald Duck zijn ook niet hetzelfde gebleven. Vroeger waren er vaak meer plaatjes en minder tekst. De grappen zaten verstopt in de tekeningen. Later kwamen er meer grappen in de tekst, in de "tekstwolkjes" bij de plaatjes. Donald en de andere figuren gingen meer praten. Woordspelingen werden belangrijker. Beroemdheid Donald Duck is over de hele wereld beroemd geworden. Stapels strips zijn van hem gemaakt, in heel veel verschillende talen. Maar er zijn ook honderden verschillende films van hem gemaakt. In het begin zijn de boekjes en filmpjes alleen bij en door Walt Disney gemaakt. Ze waren in die tijd alleen voor Amerika bestemd. Maar later zijn ze ook in andere landen verschenen. Donald was voor het eerst in Nederland te zien in 1938. Dat was vier jaar nadat Walt Disney Donald in de Verenigde Staten had bedacht. Men kreeg toen in Nederland slechts twee filmpjes te zien. Vanaf 1950 verschenen er ook af en toe stripboekjes. De strips zijn in vele landen verschenen. Donald en zijn vrienden verschijnen in dertig landen op de buis. Donald is een van de succesvolste stripfiguren. Hij speelt in meer dan honderd korte filmpjes mee (dat zijn filmpjes die acht tot tien minuten duren) en, samen met andere stripfiguren als Mickey Mouse, in meer dan vijftig lange films. Het aantal stripboeken dat over Donald Duck is verschenen, is kolossaal. In ongeveer veertig landen zijn Donalds strips te koop. Hij is zo beroemd dat, sinds 1984, zelfs zijn voetafdruk te vinden is in de Walk of Fame. Op 9 augustus 2004 kreeg hij, ter ere van zijn zeventigste verjaardag, zelfs een ster in deze beroemde straat. In Amerika heet Donald Duck gewoon Donald Duck. Maar zijn drie kleine neefjes heten anders: Huey, Louie en Dewey, in Nederland bestaan deze namen niet, omdat het typisch Amerikaanse namen zijn. In veel talen betekent de achternaam van Donald 'eend'. Films *The Wise Little Hen *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Mickey's Beansteak *The prince And The Pauper *The Three Musketeers Cartoons *Don Donald *Donald's Nephews *Mr. Duck Steps Out *Donald Gets Drafted *Donald's Better Self *The Fuehrer's Face Series *DuckTales *Quack Pack *Mickey Mouse Works *Disney's House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Stemmen Amerika: * Clarence Nash (1934-1983) * Tony Anselmo (1985-heden) Nederland: * Anita Heilker * Peter van Hoof Externe links *Koninklijke Bibliotheek - dossier Donald Duck *http://www.donaldduck.nl/ *http://donaldduckweb.nl/ }} Categorie:Donald Duck Categorie:Filmreeks Categorie:Amerikaanse animatieserie Categorie:Personage van Disney Categorie:Personage uit Ducktales Categorie:Antropomorf personage